You Only Live One Life
by plottwist2020
Summary: Alyssa and James meet face to face for the 1st time in 2 years and there is so much they need to talk about but Alyssa is getting married tomorrow and James will never have the right time to tell Alyssa how he truly feels. James is just trying to help Alyssa get back to her normal self and they go on some adventures. Bonnie doesn't exist and different events occur..


_When James and Alyssa see each other for the first time in 2 years. This time Bonnie is not after them. Alyssa is still getting married tomorrow and she has no idea what she wants to do. Different events occur._

* * *

**Alyssa POV**

It's around 11 o'clock at night and I am just finishing up at the cafe. I just want this day to be over so tomorrow can happen and I can start the life I have always dreamed of…is what realistic people would say. I am Alyssa and I look at the world in a more raw and straightforward kind of way. I currently moved to this creepy small town secluded by trees. Don't get me wrong, I do want to get married, it's just not something I would have planned on doing at the age of nineteen. What's even more creepy is this car parked outside the café. I have been keeping my eye on it all day. It has been creepily sitting there and I swear there is someone inside stalking me. Usually, I know, and can tell when someone is watching me and this time it doesn't take a genius to figure out this one. I drag a pail of water I had been using to clean the café, outside and see the starry night sky above and the seclusive forest around me. I dump out the dirty water off the deck and turn to go inside but pause in front of the door.

I turn back around and find myself heading towards the car. I know it may be a crazy thing to do because there may be a possibility that this stranger has a knife or gun and could murder me the second, I lay eyes on him. I decide I am going to take my chances because honestly, I am not in the mood to have a stalker on my hands considering I am getting married literally tomorrow.

As I make my way over to him quickly, I can hear him trying to start his crappy car to drive away before I can see him. "Hey!" I stop and yell at him. There's no way he is getting away in that. He slams on his gas and backs up into the side of the cliff next to where he parked and leaves a huge dent in the corner. Dumbass. I run up to the car and open it up the driver side door.

This is when I die, isn't it, I thought. He could pull a gun on me. "Who are you?" I ask. Here it comes, eye to eye with my murderer. I see a skinny browned-haired man. "Oh, my God!" I know exactly who's curly brown hair that belonged to.

James.

"Hey." He said softly.

"For fuck sake!" I utter. My heart has dropped to my crotch and the whatever remaining pieces of my soul I had left, have now left my body. I honestly don't know what to feel like at this moment and I don't know what I should do. I feel mad and relieved to see him all at the same time. I haven't seen him in two years. Memories come flashing back at the good times that we had together. The times when we were dancing and messing around for fun. The times we kissed, it felt like magic. Then terrible memories continued to flood through my brain about the gunshot and the murder. "Come with me." I turn and around and James follows me into the restaurant. We both sit down at the front counter when my aunt Leigh comes around the corner questionably. "Can you get him a coffee, please" I ask her. I act like I am very annoyed when I am around James but deep down I don't know how the hell I am supposed to feel.

Leigh comes back with a cup of coffee and hands it to James, "Here you go."

"Thanks." James says as he takes the cup of coffee without any cream or sugar and puts it to his lips. He feels the burning sensation of the hot coffee go down is throat. He chokes on the hot coffee a little but then takes another sip.

"Who is he?" She turns to me to ask.

"That's James."

She nods her head, "Oh wow." She looks at James and he basically looks like he has turned into a pool of sweat. "I am just going to finish cashing out." She says as she leaves to go to the back room.

Without making eye contact I ask, "Why did you come here?"

"I needed to see you."

"It's been 2 years, James."

"Exactly." There's a pause for a moment. "My dad's dead. He died last week from a heart attack."

"Shit." I feel really bad. "I am sorry."

"Thanks."

"I am getting married tomorrow." I tell him and then suddenly my heartbeat starts pumping faster. For some reason, that just felt like the wrong thing to say and I don't know why.

"I know." He pauses for an awkward moment, "Congrats, I bet he is a great guy."

"He is." I quickly say. "His name is Todd. He is a really nice guy."

We then realized that his car was going to need to be fixed. We walk outside with my Aunt and she says, "I don't even need to look any longer, your car is going to need to be fixed before you can drive it anywhere. I got a friend who can help fix it tomorrow."

"Thanks." James says.

"Where are you staying, we'll give you a lift."

"Nah, its fine. I'll walk."

I roll my eyes, "Are you staying in your car?" You can obviously see the pillows and blankets laid out in the back seat like a bed.

"Yeah."

Great, now he's got to be here even longer. "You can stay in the guest cabin." Leigh tells James.

We arrive at home and we all walk to the cabin were James is going to be staying for the night. Leigh explains all the ins and outs and how there is not shower in the cabin and that he'll have to use the lake. I laugh on the inside a little bit because of that. Leigh leaves but I don't go yet.

"I'd invite you to the wedding but that would probably be a bit weird." I say to him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Bye." I say and I open the door to leave.

"Wait." James says.

I sigh and then turn around. "What?"

He pauses for a second then says, "It is really cold in here."

"Ugh. There is a fireplace."

He looks around, "With no wood?"

"Okay, come with me."

We go outside to the side of my house where there is a pile of wood already cut for the fireplaces. We both grab a few planks and head back to the guest cabin. It always smelled like saw dust and pine trees.

We set the pieces of wood down and put a few inside the fireplace. "There's matches in the drawer in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

I head for the door before James could speak but he already does, "Can I ask you something?"

"What, James." I turn around and look at him. What could he possibly say to me now?

"Did you think about me?"

I pause for a moment. I have no idea how to answer that kind of question. How could he ask me something like that?

"How could you ask me a question like that?"

He pauses feeling like he has no words to use, "I just-"

"I haven't seen you in two years James!"

"I know. I-"

"What? You miss me? You wanted to make sure I was fine? Well, you know what, I am fine! I am just great. The best I have ever been. Of course I thought about you. When you got shot I thought about you every single day and I just wanted to see you. I thought you died!" I pause for a moment and just look at James. I am so happy to see him I just don't know why I am feeling so distant.

I have been so depressed, and I don't think I knew this till this moment. I have not been myself and I don't think I have been making the proper choices because of the state of mind that I am in.

A tear drops from my eye then James steps closer to me but carefully as if I might bite him or something. "I am lying to myself."

"It's okay." He wipes the tear away from my cheek. We look into each other's eyes and just like that, it felt like nothing else existed. Nothing else matters. Just him and I. I swear my heart stopped beating for a split second. Our faces inch closer to each other and I close my eyes as I can feel is breath on mine.

What am I doing? I am getting married tomorrow! I open my eyes and back away. "I am getting married tomorrow."

"I- I am sorry."

"I am getting married tomorrow." I keep telling myself this out loud almost like I am tying to convince myself. I have no idea what I am doing, and my brain is thinking and trying to make sense of everything at this current moment. "I have to go." I say and I rush out the door and get to my room.

I don't know what happened, but tonight's events just keep replaying in my mind. Seeing him for the first time was so overwhelming. Why did he have to come here now of all times, right before my wedding? Was this the universe telling me a sign?


End file.
